Multiple configuration packaging (or huge size application management) involves, inter alia, the process of handling when an application is installed with different configurations based on the region in which it is installed, or more generally, based on the environment in which it is installed. In some installations, regulations and compliance requirements may dictate how an application is required to be configured to operate. Multiple configuration packaging may also involve interacting with local servers so that its large-sized files can be smoothly deployed.
When multiple configuration packaging is done manually, the information technology (IT) user replicates his efforts to configure the installation based on each set of requirements. Moreover, with each new software installation, the IT user first must thoroughly understand the application's behaviour. Coding and logic may also be created to comply with the specific requirements of an environment or region. In addition, beta testing may be performed to ensure a quality deliverable.
In addition, software installations are not limited to just traditional desktop computers. Multiple configuration packaging also creates a burden other electronic devices upon which software (e.g., firmware) is installed. One example are self-service financial transaction devices (SSFTDs), such as automated teller machines (ATMs) provided by service providers such as banks and other financial institutions, for use by customers. While the SSFTDs provide a useful service to the customers, there is a significant burden imposed on the service provider to maintain and upgrade the SSFTDs. This burden becomes nearly overwhelming in the case of large institutions, which may have thousands upon thousands of SSFTDs distributed across thousands of miles. Moreover, when periodically upgrading the software on the SSFTDs, the service provider may often need to upgrade all of the SSFTDs within a short window of time, so that, for instance, all of the SSFTDs provide a consistent user experience. The SSFTDs are commonly interconnected by a network, however providing upgraded software to all of the SSFTDs over the network may not be practical or economical due to typical network bandwidth limitations.
The multiple configuration packaging process can be quite repetitive and time consuming. Moreover, any error, no matter how small, may lead to rework and regulatory compliance issues, particularly in different regions/markets around the globe. Therefore, there exists room for improvement in the custom configuration and/or installation of software applications, particularly large software applications to a plurality of users with varying needs, requirements, and/or environments/platforms.